


God Bless America

by rosegoldpearls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldpearls/pseuds/rosegoldpearls
Summary: It had become something of a running joke between the two of you. A game, of sorts.





	God Bless America

  
Steve Rogers had never really bothered much about his birthday. As a child, he had been content spending the day with his mother and the Barnes family and as an adult, he had been content having a few drinks with friends, limiting the celebration as much as possible. He had never wanted the huge, lavish parties that some of his school friends had thrown, nor did he want people spending their hard earned money on presents for him. He liked quiet, small. Cozy.  
  
His teammates understood that. Every year on his birthday, since returning from the ice, his team would set up a small little get together at the Avengers tower. They’d order pizza, drink some beer, and watch crappy movies until someone fell asleep and ultimately had their face drawn on. Usually by Natasha. Sometimes Tony or Thor. Many times all three together.  
  
Standing now in a stuffy suit, holding a champagne glass of some unpronounceable sparkling liquid, Steve longed for that. He wanted to be home, comfortable, with his friends. Not shaking hands of business men he didn’t know or politely dancing around the very obvious flirting of socialites. But home was a few hours away, and according to Fury, this was a mission. The Avengers had been formally invited to a 4th of July party by the president himself, and it would do them some good to play nice with politics.  
  
Steve took a sip of his drink, grimacing at the taste. His eyes scanned the room, looking for his friends. Tony and Pepper were in one corner, easily sharing small talk with the members of high society around them. He spotted Banner and Thor in another corner, trying and failing to avoid the people around them for as long as possible, while Barton sat at the bar, using the power of his stoic face to keep people away. Natasha was laughing beside her friend, and if Steve squinted, he could almost see Barton chuckling too.  
  
Someone was missing. Steve frowned as he looked around, desperately seeking out the familiar face he had come to love. He relaxed the moment he found it, shoulders uncoiling as tension seeped out of them. There, dressed beautifully in a stunning maroon dress, was you. Steve watched as you tipped your glass towards him in greeting, half hidden behind a large column and curtain. Without a second thought, Steve made his way over to you, joining you in your hiding place.  
  
“Surviving?” You asked, eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
“Barely.” Steve replied. “You?”  
  
You eyed him. “Things are looking up.” You flashed him a smile. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you groaned. “Though if Sam doesn’t stop texting me the laughing emoji, I might cause a scene.”  
  
“He was so happy when he found out he didn’t have to come.” Steve nodded, mouth lifting in a chuckle.  
  
“I know. He texted me a picture of pizza earlier just to rub it in.” You informed, shaking your head.  
  
Casual conversation passed between the two of you for a few minutes, a comfortable ease in the way you both communicated, ducking your heads low to mumble over the live orchestra. When the music stopped, and a microphone was tapped, you pulled your attention away from the man at your side for just a moment to see the president take his place on stage.  
  
Just as the speech was coming to a close, the president raised his glass in a toast.  
  
“Today is the day when this great nation declared its freedom, and for the efforts of our ancestors, we are forever grateful.” After the applause died down, the president nodded towards his audience. “And, of course, special mention should be given to the man of the hour. On this day, Captain America was born, and I would like to extend my thanks to him for the service he has done for this country. Happy Birthday to our nation’s greatest hero. Thank you to everyone who has joined my family and I this evening. Please, enjoy the music, the drinks and be happy. God bless America!”  
  
As raucous cheering erupted around the two of you, Steve didn’t miss the way your eyes raked over him. He also didn’t miss the way your lips stretched into a mischievous smile as you clinked your glass with his.   
  
“God bless America.” You agreed, flirtatiously. His resulting blush made you giggle, and you leaned in, whispering directly into his ear as the music grew louder.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Captain.”

* * *

  
The next time you said it, chaos was surrounding you. Rubble and debris flew through the air, bullets and fire marring the peaceful sky. People were screaming and running for their lives, sprinting away from the danger you were diving right into.  
  
An alien creature snarled at you as you appeared, raising its staff and pointing it directly at you. You were faster, however, and after three bullets directly to the chest, the creature was no more, laying slumped atop an overturned car.  
  
You took off towards a nearby building. Judging by the banging on the windows, and the screaming from inside, people were trapped. The Hulk roared behind you, leaping over you as it took down four of the creatures with just one hit. Sliding to a stop, the sight of terrified men, women and children knocked the breath from you. There was a huge piece of debris in front of the door, blocking it completely. Efforts had been made to break the window from the inside, though clearly it had been futile.  
  
The sharp edges of the rock dug into the skin of your palms as you strained, grunting in exhaustion as the blockade refused to budge. Digging your feet into the ground, you pushed and pulled to no avail, barely managing to nudge the rock one way or the other.  
  
Something growled behind you, though it was quickly shot down as a familiar blue and red shield whipped passed your head. Breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of Steve, both of you got to work shifting the barrier. With his enhanced strength, the rubble was moved within seconds. He kicked open the door, letting the terrified people inside flood out onto the street and make their escape. As you were busy hauling a little boy no older than four over a sharp piece of rubble, an older woman was crying and patting Steve’s face in thanks.  
  
“God Bless you!” She was wailing in broken English. “God Bless America!”  
  
As the last few people trickled out, Steve turned to look at you. His face was covered in soot, the darkness of it only proving to make his blue eyes seem even bluer. Something inside you shifted, knocking the breath from your lungs once more. You had known for a long time that you had feelings for the man, but now, standing in the middle of the destruction, it hit you once again just how strong those feelings were. As he panted, his brows furrowed in concern. Realizing you were staring, you slipped a smirk onto your face. Instantly, Steve rolled his eyes, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
“Y/N-“  
  
“God Bless America!”  
  
Laughing wildly, You picked up his shield and tossed it towards him before turning on your heel and rushing off to find your other friends.  
  
Over the sound of explosions and gunfire, you heard his deep chuckle following after you, and suddenly the redness of your face had nothing to do with the fire around you.  
  


* * *

  
After that, it became a running joke. It didn’t matter what Steve did, or how small it was, but anytime something positive was done, you were there, impishly waiting to drop those three little words.  
  
It had become so common that even your teammates had gotten in on it. Tony had thought it hilarious, and had dug up old PSAs that Steve had been roped into doing for you to get new material from. Your favorite was definitely the “so your body’s changing!” video. Second favorite was how there was nothing patriotic about illegal fireworks.  
  
Barton and Natasha were the worst of the culprits, possibly even worse than you. Barton had taken to humming the National Anthem every time Steve made one of his heroic speeches, and Natasha often accompanied him, the two of them harmonizing behind Steve as he tried and failed to keep his composure. Even Banner and Thor had gotten in on it, though the best one had been when Fury had whispered the phrase under his breath during a meeting.  
  
While most of your friends enjoyed the joke aspect, there was a part of it that you - and only you - enjoyed. Every time the words spilled from your lips in particular, Steve’s cheeks would turn this adorable rosy color, and his eyes would light up in a mix of bashfulness and adoration. It was his reaction that kept you looking for opportunities to say it.  
  
Over the last few weeks, your feelings for Steve had grown exponentially. It had gotten to the point where simply thinking of him was enough to make you blush, and being in the same room without touching him, or being with him, was damn near unbearable. You loved him, you knew that. You just didn’t know if he loved you. There was something there, that you knew for sure. You just weren’t sure about how deep it ran, how real it was. All you knew for sure was that somehow, over recent weeks, Steve had gotten braver. Every touch, once brief and instinctual, had become soft and deliberate. Every time he looked at you, his eyes would convey things he had yet to say, and the tension between the two of you was like an invisible string, pulled so tightly that it was bound to snap sooner or later.  
  
The thought of it being sooner made you shudder.  
  
“Cold?”  
  
You glanced up. Steve was breathing heavily, a light layer of sweat dotting his brow. Clad in only a tight vest, his muscles strained against the material, already huge arms swollen from the intense workout he had just put himself through.  
  
You shook your head, mouth dry. Stepping onto the mat, you watched as Steve prepared, grabbing a towel and wiping his face. You bit your lip, reigning in your emotions. You were here to train, you reminded yourself. Just train.  
  
“Actually, I’m a little warm.” You breathlessly laughed, feeling color rushing into your cheeks. The heat of the room was growing unbearable, so you reached up and unzipped your hoodie, pulling it off.  
  
Steve’s eyes raked over your figure and suddenly, you felt self conscious. Clad in just a sports bra and snug leggings, it wasn’t out of the ordinary as far as your workout gear went. Something in Steve’s eyes darkened as he trailed his gaze over you, pausing at your chest for a moment before dragging his eyes up your neck and to your eyes. The way he swallowed so thickly was mesmerising, his adam’s apple bopping. Feeling emboldened by his obvious stare, you let your arms fall behind your back, cocking your head to one side.  
  
“You good, Steve? You’re looking a little red.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m just...” Steve cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away. “It is warm in here.”  
  
Something about the giggle that escaped you must have told him you knew exactly what he had been doing. Thoroughly caught, Steve flushed a deep red, but to your surprise, he didn’t fall back, nor did he drop his gaze. Instead, he reached down and with one fluid motion, pulled his own t-shirt up and over his head.  
  
As the material dropped to the mat, your own eyes dropped to his taut stomach. He was huge, impossibly so, and your gaze flickered towards the band of his sweatpants. You gulped as the grey material shifted, tearing your eyes away quickly for fear of being caught.  
  
Needing the ball to be back in your court, you pursed your lips, giving him another once over in a much more obvious manner.  
  
“God Bless America.” You grinned.  
  
Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes in amusement. Shaking his head, he walked towards the iPod station in the corner, bending down to press play on your usual workout playlist. As he did so, you tilted your head, drawing in a deep breath as you blatantly ogled his behind.  
  
“I love this country.”  
  
“_Stop_.”  
  


* * *

His lips were everywhere. On your neck, your stomach, your breasts. You stifled a groan behind your hand as his mouth licked over your skin, drawing up your neck and dipping into your gasping mouth.  
  
You bit down on his bottom lip, scraping your fingernails over his scalp. Steve grunted low in his throat, tipping your head to the side with his nose, and nibbling at the spot beneath your ear.  
  
Your hand slid down between your bodies, gripping him in your hand. Those grey sweatpants had truly been a teaser, as what they had hidden was not only huge but breathtaking. Pumping him in your hand, you locked your lips back with his, capturing his moans. Steve reached down too, removing your hand and pushing your knees apart, letting his tip brush against your aching core.  
  
“Steve.” You begged as he pushed against you teasingly. He slipped inside, rocking his hips until he was completely buried inside of you. A slow but steady rhythm was set, and you struggled to breath as pleasure washed over you.  
  
The night had started simple enough. After a particularly rough mission, you had joined Steve for dinner at his apartment. He had offered to show you how to make homemade pizza, though the ingredients were still on the counter where they had been left. You had barely been through the front door before his lips had sealed over yours, and from there, it had escalated to clothes being torn off, and you being thrown onto the bed.  
  
As the pleasure mounted and eventually exploded, Steve dipped his head to kiss you sweetly as you both came down from the high. He smiled at you so lovingly as he rolled off of you, collapsing beside you in the bed. His arm slipped around your bare waist, tugging you close to his chest as you both fought to catch your breath.  
  
“I love you.” Steve breathed into your ear.  
  
“I love you, too.” You replied, warmed by his affection. You picked your head up from his chest, leaning your chin above his heart and looking at him. “And I love pizza nights.”  
  
Steve chuckled, pulling you closer. You kissed underneath his stubbled jaw, burying your nose into his neck. You left a trail of kisses from his clavicle to his ear, hearing his breath catch as you closed your mouth over his pulse point.  
  
“You sure you’re up for it?” Steve panted, catching your mouth with his. Something twitched against your thigh beneath the blankets, and you grinned.  
  
“Are you?”  
  
In reply, Steve laughed and rolled you over onto your back. As he drew the covers over your heads, his mouth dragging down your body, you raised your eyes to the ceiling and gasped as his lips landed just south of your stomach.  
  
“God Bless America.”  
  
Steve simply laughed.


End file.
